Delilah Wells
'DEACTIVATED' "Still, can't blame me for not wanting to become another nameless girl featured in the same story." -- Delilah Wells Who is Delilah Wells? *'Full Name': Delilah Wells *'Age': 23 *'Date of Birth': May 1, 1990 *'Current Occupation': NYU Graduate, Photographer for Ken Carreon Photography *'Family': Aster Barnes (nephew) '', Violet Barnes (''niece), Timothy Barnes (brother-in-law), Daisy Barnes (sister) '', Elizabeth Wells (''mother, ''deceased), and Richard Wells (''father). History Delilah Wells was born to Richard and Elizabeth Wells. Her father was a photographer and her mother was an accountant. They met during a company picnic. Richard had been paid to take photos of the company event and she just happened to be one of the prettiest women he ever saw. After the encounter, Richard kept in contact with Elizabeth and soon enough a relationship blossomed. A year after meeting, the couple had their first daughter and a year after that, they got married. Things were perfect. Fast forward to ten years later and Delilah is finally born while the Wells family still lived in New York City. She was born while her father was taking photos for an event six city blocks away from the hospital. While Elizabeth was relieved that baby Delilah was fine, she was, needless to say, infuriated with her husband. It was clear to Elizabeth, at that point, that she was tired of her husband's busy schedule and the city life, so she persuaded her husband to agree to moving out of the city. When Delilah turned two, the Wells family packed their SUV and left their apartment. They said goodbye to their old home and drove for about twelve hours before reaching Elizabeth's home town, Chippewa, Michigan. The Wells parents decided that this town would be the perfect place to raise their children. For the most part, Delilah's childhood was happy and filled with love from her parents. The only thing Delilah wanted to change was her relationship with her older sister. The ten year gap between them made it hard for Delilah to relate and connect to Daisy. They were polar opposites, but other than that, everything else seemed perfect to her. Those feelings remained until she started to experience and show severe OCD symptoms at the age of twelve. In the same year, young Delilah realized that her mother also suffered from OCD and had carefully hidden it from her while she grew up. Her disorder made middle school difficult and when she entered high school, it wasn't much different. Delilah's freshman year of highschool was a lonely. Her attention to detail and neatness kept other students away from her and despite her her drive for perfection, she was the last person people wanted to work with. Tired of their treatment, Delilah joined the Yearbook Club and things changed for her. She channeled her energies into making perfect and flawless yearbooks. This meant working on its pages, interviewing people, and getting their photos. Delilah's willingness to get it all done and to a T, quickly raised her up into the popular sphere of high school. Eventually, she became the Yearbook Club President and with the title, she used all it's perks. High school became a time for parties, lots of sex, drama, underaged drinking, and drugs, but even with all that, Delilah found some time to work on photography. While still in high school, Delilah opened up ''Wells Photography ''and would formally shoot for all kinds of events from school events to weddings near and around Chippewa. Again, everything seemed well for her, but in the summer before her senior year, Delilah's mother died from an overdose. The death hit the Wells family hard. Delilah moved herself emotionally away from her father and sister while she looked for ways to cope on her own. Because of the loss, Delilah found herself struggling more with her disorder, but she refused to seek help. It continued that way until she graduated from William McKinley High School. Exhausted with high school and life, Delilah took a year off of college. For some of that free time, she saw a doctor to help her manage her OCD. She recieved medication and would take it to keep her disorder in check. During her visits to the doctor, she bumped into Keith Keller, a boy she had known and despised in high school. Because their appointments often happened at the same time, they formed a support group for each other and became close friends as they discussed what they were going through. When Keith had the mix up with his medication and alcohol, it was actually Delilah who found him and called for an ambulance. Ever since then, Delilah still worries about him. After she was sure he was ok, Delilah spent the rest of the year travelling the world to recollect herself and grow up. When she returned to America, she attended New York University. Delilah wanted to experience the city she was born in. She stayed there until she took an internship in Los Angeles, California. When the internship ended, she returned to NYU to finish her degree. Once she graduated, she moved back to California and decided to live in Pasadena with Keith Keller. This lasted until Keith got back together with his ex, Spencer Bridges. She moved out and moved into an apartment with Stallion Orion. Now, Delilah's in Southern California to enjoy the company, environment, and eventually become one of the best professional photographers ever. Significant relationships in the roleplay *Keith Keller - She didn't always care so much for Keith, but now, he's one of the reasons why she moved states. Keith's the stupid, but lovable sibling she's always wanted. *Stallion Orion - Delilah's roommate and damage control. She thinks Stalli's a bit kooky, but they're close friends. *Jason Hex - Delilah's celebrity crush, but it's not like she'd admit it. She'll fangirl quietly and away from people about him. *Domínique Chevalier - Delilah considers him a friend and one of the nicest guys around, even when she's being mean to him. *Julia Do - They're not friends. Trivia *While in high school, she would help organize illegal parties that often took place in abandoned buildings. At these parties, she would put on a mask and entertain her guests under the name of Upscale. *In high school, as a photographer, she often had blackmail photos, so drama wasn't too big of an issue for her. Category:Deactivated Characters